Total Drama: The Wild
Chris McLean has gathered up twenty-two new contestants, and thrown them into the wild. They must survive in the wild, and thick forest. Also, they must compete in challenges and survive the elimination ceremony. Every night, one will go home until they have a winner. Author: '''Quirmeez Contestants The Screaming Grizzlies *Buddy ''(The Boss) ''- Buddy's bossy. Very bossy. He needs things to happen his way. People find this annoying, as things always seem to fail when he's the boss. *Danny ''(The Bad Boy) ''- Danny likes to live on the bad side. He likes to do delinquenty things. He's never been to juvie though. He's not that bad. *Garret ''(The Wimp) ''- Garret is afraid of everything. There, short biography. *Hope ''(The Pokemaniac) ''- Hope's into Pokemon. She owns every game relating to Pokemon. And not just that, every video. She's a freak for Pokemon. People find her crazy. *Issac ''(The Nerd) ''- Issac's always been a nerd. He gets straight A's in eveything. Except gym of course. *Jenna ''(The Queen Bee) ''- Jenna's always been the meanest, yet popular girl in school. And she plans to use her mean strategy to win the game. *Libby ''(The Stick In The Mud) ''- Libby's never happy. Only grumpy. And she likes to do the opposite of what she's told. *Magenta ''(The Deaf Girl) ''- Magenta's deaf. She can't hear anything that anyone says. She instead, wants people to write them down so she can reply. *Nathan ''(The Rick Kid) ''- Nathan's parents are rich. Super rich. They buy him everything he wants because they're so rich. He feels like if he wins, he'll donate all the money to charity. *Quincy ''(The Unlucky Guy) ''-Quincy was born on Friday the 13th. He's not lucky. Everything bad happens to him. *Wednesday ''(The Goth) ''- Wednesday's goth. She always looks on the dark side of things. She's not only goth, nut can sometimes be grumpy. The Killer Racoons *Agatha ''(The Paranormalist) ''- Agatha says she's been followed by spirits her entire life. She's afraid to sleep at night. So she sleeps during the day. When she's not sleeping, she's worrying about spirits. *Chloe ''(The BFF 1) ''- Chloe goes no where without her BFFFL, Zoey. They do everything together, and they're inseperable. *Eli ''(The Strategist) ''- Eli has a strategy for everything. Chess, basketball, and he has a strategy for this game. People might see him as a threat, so he's worried. *Florence ''(The Swimmer) ''- Florence practically lives in water. Her coach, (her dad) trains her 24/7 when she doesn't have school so she can get more awards from swimming. *Kiara ''(The Loudmouth) ''- Kiara's loud and proud of it. She yells and like to be the center of attention some times. *Oran ''(The Girly Boy) ''- Oran's a girly boy. He rather would read magazines than play video games. *Paul ''(The Bodybuilder) ''- Paul's a body builder. He does as many things so he can get rock hard abs. *Sam ''(The Nice Guy) ''- Sam's super nice. He can't say a mean thing. He just puts everyone in a good mood. He has tons of friends, so he's hoping he can use this in the game. *Thomas ''(The Psycho) ''- Thomas is a psycho. AAAHHHH! He has a chainsaw. He is basically a male Izzy from Total Drama Island. *Vendetta ''(The Female Hulk) ''- Vendetta is a strong girl. She can lift anything. She is basically a tomboy. *Zoey ''(The BFF 2) '- Zoey and Chloe do everything together. They're inseperable. Just ask them about what times they've had, you'll regret it. Chapters Chapter One - Welcome to the Wild “Welcome to Total Drama The Wild where 22 contestants will compete in challenges and vote off people for their chance for 1 MILLION DOLLARS.” Chris McLean announced. He was standing in the middle in the clearing of a forest. The wind started picking up and a helicopter landed on the ground. A tan kid with blue clothes walked out. “Here are our contestants! Welcome, Eli!” Chris said. “Psyched to be here, man.” Eli said and sat on a tree stump. The helicopter then took off and another came down twenty seconds later. “OMG! We’re actually here Chloe!” a voice said. “EEEE! Yay, Zoey!” the other voice said. “Ladies, Zoey and Chloe. The BFFFLs.” Chris said. “Yeah,” Zoey and Chloe said simultaneously. “Oooh, look at this next guy.” Zoey said when the next guy walked off. “Wowee,” Chloe said. “This ladies and gentleman is Paul.” Chris said. The guy with no shirt on sat down by the girls. “Eee,” Both girls said. Then, a lazy pilot just threw his person out. “AAAAHHHHH!” the kid screamed. “I’m afraid, I’m afraid. I’m afraid!” the kid screamed over and over. “Pull the parachute launcher!” Chris yelled. “I’m too afraid!” the kid yelled and faceplanted into the ground. “Who was that?” Eli asked. “That was Garret.” Chris said. Garret got up and started picking dirt out of his hair. “That was terrifying.” he said and sat next to Eli. The next girl got off. She was playing a DS. “This is Hope.” Chris said. “Hiya! Men are useless, yes it’s true. I’m a man-well actually no I’m not. OMG! I just caught a Rayquaza!” Hope yelled. Hope sat next to Paul. The next girl got off. “Did you get my med pills I have to take so I don’t get too aggressive?” the girl asked. “Yes we did, Vendetta.” Chris said. Vendetta sat next to Hope. “Omg, this is my Rayquaza.” Hope said showing the DS to Vendetta. Vendetta took the DS and crumbled it in her hand. “That’s okay. I have fifty more!” Hope said taking out her backpack. Vendetta rolled her eyes. “She looks really strong. Almost as strong as me!” Chloe said. “Chloe, you mainly have fat. Not muscle.” Zoey reminded her. “Hey! You stoop so low!” Chloe yelled. Both girls started crying. “We could never be so mean. I’m sorry.” Chloe said as the two girls hugged. The next guy in with protective gear walked in. “Quincy…um. Why are you wearing that?” Chris asked. “I’m afraid. You see, the strangest things happen to me. I’m not very lucky.” Quincy said. “Well, you’re perfectly safe here.” Eli said. “Okay,” Quincy said as he took the gear off. “Ha ha!” the next person said and jumped from the plane and landed on Quincy, squishing him. “Ow,” Quincy said. “I’m a rabid squirrel. Aye, yi, yi!” the kid said. “This is Thomas.” Chris said. “Hi Thomas!” Hope said in a weird voice. “Hi!” Thomas said creepily. The next girl got off. The girl as cowering everywhere. “Agatha!” Chris said. “Are there spirits in this jungle?” Agatha asked. “I don’t know.” Chris shrugged. “With me here, probably.” Quincy said. Agatha got scared and sat next to Quincy. The next guy got off. “No, you have to do it my way!” the guy screamed. “Buddy!” Chris announced. “No! Fine, you’re fired!” Buddy yelled into the phone. “You own a business?” Vendetta asked. “Yes,” Buddy said. “Hang on now! Kiara’s in the house!” Kiara said stepping down from the plane. “Kiara, this are our other players.” Chris said. “Well, hey ya’ll. I like this one.” Kiara said mentioning Eli. “He’s quiet, and a cute skinny white boy.” Kiara finished. The next girl got off. “Magenta!” Chris yelled. The girl motioned to her ear. “Oh, yeah. I forgot. You’re deaf.” Chris said and motioned for her to sit down. She sat by Buddy. The next guy got off and carved a skull into the helicopter before it took off. “Danny!” Chris yelled. Danny punched him in the face and sat down, quietly. “Yeah, who picked him to be on this show?” Chris asked. “Well, I like him.” Vendetta said. The guy was about to get off. “Oh no no no no no. My newly manicured feet are not touching this dirt.” the kid said. “And Oran.” Chris said in a monotone. “How…..stupid.” Zoey and Chloe said at the same time. Two interns set Oran down. “And who might these girls be?” Oran asked starting to mingle with Zoey and Chloe. The next guy got off. “Dudes, do we have trajectory camp roof angles?” Isaac asked. “I don’t know what that means, so I’m going to say yes.” Chris said. “Yes!” Isaac said, pumping his fist. The next girl got off. “And this is Jenna. Better watch out for her.” Chris said. Jenna took her shades off. “Well, better show these losers who’s gonna win this season.” Jenna said snobbily. “Yeah. Watch out for her.” Chris said. Jenna smacked his face. “Okay, I’m making a new rule that if you touch the host you get eliminated.” Chris said glaring at them. The campers started whistling. The next kid got off. “Ooh. This looks like a great spot where we could start the charity headquarters!” the kid said. “Nathan, no it’s not. This is the elimination ceremony place. Where you might get the boot. You’re already rich as it is.” Chris said. Nathan sat next to Jenna. The next girl got off with a rubber duck barrette in her hair. “Florence, our champion swimmer!” Chris announced. “Hey guys.” Florence said. “I think I’ll like you.” Isaac said to her. “Yeah, don’t get to close.” Florence told him. Chloe, Zoey, and Eli snickered. “Here’s Libby!” Chris yelled. The girl got off and just walked over to sit by Nathan. “This place looks like crap. You couldn’t of gotten us at like a resort or something?” Libby asked. “No. We couldn’t. Wednesday!” Chris said welcoming the girl. A bunch of bats swirled around her as purple gas surrounded the helicopter before it took off. “I thought today was Monday. Oh boy.” Chloe said. “No. I’m Wednesday. The emotionless goth. Well I guess I have emotions. Oh no,” Wednesday said sinking in quick sand. “And Sam! Our last competitor.” Chris said. “I can help you.” Sam said pulling Wednesday out of the quicksand. They both sat by each other. “Okay. That’s everyone. All 22 of you. We’re in the place where the elimination ceremony takes place. At each elimination ceremony, someone will be eliminated until none are left. Each day you will also have a challenge. The losing team will eliminate someone.” Chris said. “But what are our teams?” Buddy asked. “Yeah,” Magenta added. “Good that you asked. The teams are: Buddy Danny Garret Hope Isaac Jenna Libby Magenta Nathan Quincy And Wednesday are all The Screaming Grizzlies!” Chris announced. “The rest of you: Agatha Eli Chloe Zoey Kiara Florence Sam Thomas Paul Oran And Vendetta are The Killer Raccoons!” Chris yelled. “Yay! We’re together!” Zoey and Chloe yelled. “Now. It’s time for your first challenge. You must create a team flag. With all of your names on it, including the team name and a cool logo. You can also add little decorations. Best flag wins their team invincibility and the other team will have to vote someone off. Capiche?” Chris asked. “Capiche.” They all said. “Your supplies are in the arts and crafts tents. Go!” Chris announced. The teams ran off to the tent. --- “I think our team color should be blue.” Jenna said picking out a steel blue fabric. “No, it’s gonna be a lighter blue than that.” Buddy said and threw Jenna’s fabric away, picking up a new fabric. “Ugh,” Jenna said. In confessional, Jenna said: “Buddy is so…ugh. If we lose, I’m voting for him. “Now, Magenta.” Buddy said writing a note saying that she would be designing the logo. Magenta nodded. “Okay. Wednesday, Hope, and Jenna. You guys will be sewing.” Buddy said. “Okay!” Hope said and went straight to a sewing machine. “Hey. Why don’t we start an alliance?” Jenna asked the girls. “Okay!” Hope said. “What are the deets?” Wednesday asked. “Well, all you have to do is listen to what I say. Vote who I want and we’ll all be in the final three.” Jenna said. “Sure. Wednesday said. The three girls started working again. “Okay! We can make this happen because the Screaming Grizzlies rock!” Buddy yelled. “Yeah!” the whole team except for Magenta and Libby screamed. --- “I think I should take over as team captain.” Eli said. “I don’t have a problem with that. You arrived first.” Sam replied to him. “Okay. Let’s all pitch ideas until we can agree on one.” Eli said. In confessional, Eli said: “I’m getting my team to trust me, so when they fully trust me, they’ll do anything I say.” “I think we should put the raccoon right in the center in a circle. Preferably gold being our team color for victory. Then in a yellow-orangish color put the Killer Raccoons. We put our names in blank paint somewhere on the flag. Then we draw little trophies at the bottom and paint them in.” Florence suggested. “Good, no ghosts.” Agatha responded. “That sounds like a great idea, Florence!” Eli said to her. “Let’s just pick the jobs we want.” he added. “I’ll make the raccoon out of gold felt and get a lighter gold and then a darker gold for the circle.” Florence said. “Okay,” Eli said to her. “I’ll make the tiny trophies at the bottom.” Sam said. “I’ll help Sam!” Kiara said. “Okay.” Eli said. “I wanna write the names with my crazy penmanship!” Thomas said crazily. “No, we wanna!” Zoey and Chloe said at the same time. “All three of you can. This is going to be great.” Eli said to them all. “Go Raccoons!” Vendetta yelled. --- “Well. Um. This is okay?” Buddy said at the finished flag. “I bet it’s better than the other team’s.” Danny added. “Well, with my luck-” Quincy started. “Now, let’s think on the bright side of things.” Nathan told Quincy. Libby finished writing the page of everyone and what they were saying for Magenta. Magenta read it and nodded with Nathan. “It’ll be fine guys!” Hope said. “Agreed,” Isaac said pushing up his glasses. “Let’s go present it to Chris!” Buddy said and the team walked off with the flag. The team started running until Quincy slipped into a mud pile and mud flew everywhere on the flag. “Quincy!” Buddy yelled. “Sorry,” Quincy said shyly. Magenta helped Quincy up. “Let’s go!” she said. --- “This looks awesome guys!” Eli said admiring the flag. “Yeah!” Kiara added. “Well, I think it needs pink.” Oran said. Vendetta picked Oran up and threw him a couple yards. “Ow,” Oran said. Vendetta chuckled to herself. “I think we’re gonna win!” Sam said. “Yes! Paul can’t stand losing.” Paul said. “We can’t let your abs lose.” Zoey said. The gang stared at them for a moment. “To Chris!” Agatha yelled and the team ran up to where he was. “Chris! We finished!” Thomas yelled. “I love it. It was my idea.” Florence said. “We’re here!” Buddy announced and the team walked out to Chris. Their flag was all muddy and torn apart. “Well, I think we have an obvious winner, but to be fair. I give you guys a two. It looks like you did something. To the Raccoons, a nine point five.” Chris said. The Raccoons cheered. “The Killer Raccoons win which means The Screaming Grizzlies will voting someone off.” Chris said. “Aw,” Hope said. “Did we lose?” Magenta asked. Everyone nodded their heads. --- “This is the elimination ceremony. The person who does not receive an acorn must walk down the end of the forest, where you might survive. A helicopter will be waiting if you live. It’s time to vote. Buddy, you’re up first.” Chris said. … Buddy’s Vote: Quincy, you ruined our flag. … Quincy’s Vote: Buddy, because you’re out to get me. … Jenna’s Vote: Buddy, I did say earlier you would go. I hate sewing! … “The votes have been tallied. And it’s time for someone to go home. The acorns go to…. Magenta Jenna Wednesday Hope Danny Isaac Nathan Garrett And Libby.” Chris said handing them all acorns. Quincy looked scared. Buddy looked scared too. “The final acorn goes to…..” Chris began. 　 　 　 　 　 　 　 　 　 　 　 　 　 　 　 　 　 　 “Quincy.” Chris finished throwing him the acorn. “What? You guys kept Quincy over me?” Buddy yelled. “Yes yes, it’s always a shocker. See ya!” Chris said and pushed Buddy into the forest. “You haven’t heard the last of me!” Buddy yelled before he disappeared. “Will he be okay?” Wednesday asked. Jenna smiled. “Yeah, there’s bears and other scary things out there.” Garret added. “Maybe. Time to go. You guys will find your cabin at the end of the trail. See you tomorrow!” Chris said and the team went off, found their cabin, and went to sleep. --- “There’s the helicopter!” Buddy yelled and jumped in. The camera guy asked him a question. “How does it feel to be the first person voted off? It sucks. I can’t believe they kept Quincy. They’ll pay for it.” Buddy said as the episode ended. Chapter Two - Scavenger Man Hunt “Last time on Total Drama: World Tour, the twenty-two contestants arrived. They were all put into two different teams, the Screaming Grizzlies, and the Killer Raccoons. The first challenge was to make a team flag. The Raccoons won the first challenge. The Grizzlies are probably going to have to cross Buddy’s name off their destroyed flag because he was eliminated. Who will win today? And who will get eliminated next? It’s all right here on Total Drama: World Tour!” Chris McLean said. (theme song) --- “The Killer Raccoons rock!” Eli said after they woke up. “Campers. Please come outside!” Chris McLean asked them. The campers, all groggy, stepped outside. “This is Chef Hatchet. He is the chef. Each morning and night he will feed you breakfast and dinner.” Chris said. “What about lunch?” Isaac asked. “YOU WILL GET NO LUNCH YOU MAGGOTS!” Chef yelled in Isaac’s face. “Wow, dude get some mouthwash.” Isaac snapped at him. Chef steamed and kicked Isaac to the ground. “Chef has prepared this pancake buffet for you. Enjoy,” Chris said. “Yay! Pancakes!” Chloe and Zoey said in unison. Everyone took a few pancakes on their plates. “Well, these look actually kind of good.” Sam said taking a bite. Everyone stared at him. Sam ran behind the cabin. You could hear puking noises. Jenna’s eyes widened. “Ew!” she yelled and threw the plate behind her. Quincy had been behind her and the plate hit him. “Oh come on!” Quincy yelled. “These are disgusting.” Nathan yelled. “I refuse to eat this.” Oran said. “Me too,” Jenna agreed. “Yum,” Thomas said eating the pancakes. Everyone stared at him. He kept on eating. “You gonna finish that?” he asked Agatha. “Go ahead,” she told him. Thomas started wildly eating the pancakes. “Is there anything else?” Garret asked. Chef stared at him. “Preferably one that you don’t have to use a knife with. I’m afraid of them.” Garret finished. In confessional Danny said: What a wimp. “There better be some more or I’ll punch you. “Try.” Chef said and Danny punched him in the gut. Chef smiled. “Ow,” Danny said clenching his fist. Vendetta ran up to him. “Are you okay Danny?” she asked. Everyone stared at her then. “I mean, god. You’re such a wimp.” Vendetta said and punched Chef in the stomach, causing Chef to started crying. Jenna went up to Hope and Wednesday. “We need an alliance meeting.” Jenna said. --- “I think we should vote out Libby. She hasn’t said anything since she’s been here and she does the opposite of what we do.” Jenna said pointing to Libby who had just finished eating one pancake. “I think she might be useful.” Wednesday said. “And I think it might be a riot voting you off!” Jenna yelled at her. “I’ll still vote for her.” Wednesday told her. --- “Now, it’s time for your second challenge. Your challenge is a scavenger hunt. You have five items to find. When you find them, you have to find me. I’ll be hiding somewhere in the forest.” Chris said. “This’ll be easy guys! We will win!” Eli told his team. “Yeah!” Florence agreed. “Here are your lists.” Chris said and handed Eli and Quincy the lists. “You can start!” Chris said. The teams started running. --- “Okay the first item on the list is….a branch? But that’s too easy!” Eli read to his team. “Maybe you need to find the exact branch that the picture shows.” Chloe suggested. “Naw, just pick up a branch.” Eli told Oran. “But there might be bugs on it.” Oran complained. “Ugh, skinny white boy afraid of a little dirt.” Kiara said picking up a branch. “Check,” Eli said. “Item number two. Wow. A pair of deer antlers. Where are we going to find those?” Eli asked. “Beats me.” Sam said. “Well, we wanna win don’t we?” Eli asked. “Yeah!” Paul and Agatha yelled. --- “Item number one…a bird’s nest.” Quincy read aloud to his team. “Well, there’s one up there,” Danny said pointing up to the nest in the big tree. “Is anyone a good climber?” Hope asked. Magenta raised her hand. “How did you hear that?” Hope asked. “I read your lips, I can read some things. I’ll climb.” Magenta said and started to climb up the tree. “Be careful!” Libby warned. “You talked!” Isaac said, surprised. “So?” Libby asked. Magenta kept on climbing. “Got it!” Magenta said and picked up the bird’s nest. She threw it down to them. Quincy caught it. “Magenta! Watch out! There’s a bird!” Nathan warned. Magenta jumped from the tree and landed safely on the ground. “Next item?” she asked. “A four leaved clover. Crap.” Jenna read aloud. “Four leaf clovers aren’t so hard to find.” Garret said. “Well, let’s get looking.” Isaac said. --- “Are you sure you’re okay from wrestling that deer, Vendetta?” Eli asked. “I’m fine. His antlers popped off when I was done with him.” Vendetta responded. “Okay. Third item. A garden gnome.” Paul read. “Ooh! This’ll be just like when me and my friend were running after an elf. It turned out to be our midget neighbor.” Thomas said. Kiara rolled her eyes. “Garden gnome? This could take forever.” Florence said. “Lookit! A house!” Chloe and Zoey said together. “In the forest?” Eli asked. “It is a house!” Sam yelled. “With a garden gnome!” Agatha yelled. Oran ran up to the house. He shook the fence. “It won’t open.” he said. “Lemme try,” Vendetta said and charged at it. “Password?” the fence asked. “Huh?” the entire team asked. “Wrong password.” the fence said, which turned out to be a password opener. “Lickity split?” Oran asked. “Now what are the chances that that would be the password!” Kiara yelled at Oran. “Correct password.” the password opener said and the fence opened. “What did I say? Did I say the password right?” Kiara asked. “Locking.” The fence locked back. “You must’ve relocked it. I think the password is password.” Eli said. “Correct password.” the password opener said and the fence opened again. “Run!” Agatha said and Eli and Kiara ran in. A woman who was gardening looked up. “Huh?” the woman said picking up a shotgun. “Um.” Eli mumbled. --- “One, two, three. Crap. We’ve gone through about five hundred three leaf clovers. Anyone found a four leaf one?” Jenna complained. “Found it!” Quincy yelled and picked it up. “That’s four!” Danny said. “No,” Quincy yelled as it slipped out of his hands. “I got it.” Wednesday said and she jumped to get it. “Someone has to hang on to that carefully,” Jenna said. “I will.” Wednesday said. “Next item. One sand bucket of sand.” Magenta read. “Is there a beach around here?” Nathan asked. “I think there is at the end.” Isaac said and they all ran. Except for Libby who decided to go the other way. --- “There is a beach! And a bucket all for us.” Jenna cheered. “Where’s Libby?” Magenta asked. “I don’t know.” Quincy said. “I’m sorry, I didn’t catch that one.” Magenta said trying to read his lips. “Got the sand. Maybe there’s a Squirtle here!” Hope said picking up the bucket. “Well, actually. A turtle is on our list.” Isaac said. “Are they snapping turtles? I’m afraid.” Garret said. Everyone ignored Garret. “Turtles are on beaches so this should be easy.” Danny said sitting down, waiting for a turtle. --- “Ma’am. We don’t want to disturb you. Is there a chance we could have your lawn gnome?” Eli asked. The woman raised her shotgun and aimed at Eli. “AAAHHH!” Eli screamed. The woman started laughing. “Sure,” the woman said and handed them the lawn gnome. “Okay. You don’t happen to have a oil can do you?” Sam asked. “As a matter of fact, I do-” the woman said. “Yes!” Thomas yelled. “Not,” the woman finished. “Aw,” the whole team groaned. “Just kidding. Here, I’ll get one.” The woman said. Ten minutes later she handed Thomas an oil can. “Well thank you.” Eli said and the team headed out. “Our last item before we have to find Chris is ten dandelions.” Zoey said. “Hey, I was gonna read that!” Chloe yelled. “Whatever, I have two right now.” Agatha said and showed her two dandelions. “This shall be easy.” Eli said. --- “Okay. Our last item is….ten dandelions.” Isaac read. “Where’s Libby?” Magenta asked. “Right here, I found some dandelions while you guys were searching.” Libby said coming around the corner. “Then, we’re all done! We need to find Chris!” Jenna yelled. “Yeah!” the team cheered. In confessional Jenna said: So maybe we do have a chance of winning. --- “We have seven dandelions. I can’t find anymore.” Sam said. “Well it looks like ten used to be here. Some of the stems are still here.” Eli said. “There’s a baby one!” Agatha yelled picking one up. “We need two more.” Zoey and Chloe said. “I think, that Chris might be by two more. Let’s look for him.” Paul said. “This’ll be fun.” Kiara said sarcastically. “Well, we can’t just sit here. We have to find him.” Eli said. In confessional Chloe said: I remember once when me and Zoey got lost in the woods. We both got poison ivy. I feel the need to scratch again. --- “Does anyone know where we are?” Jenna asked. “My Pokemon map doesn’t have this location in there unless we’re in the Viridian forest which in that case-” Hope began. “I’m 100% we’re not in Pokemon land.” Danny told her. “Well, it’s a scavenger hunt. We have to find him.” Isaac said. “Just go towards the sun.” Magenta suggested. “Okay, let’s go north.” Wednesday said and the team started heading north. --- “Chris!” Thomas yelled. “We win!” Eli yelled. “Do you have all the items?” Chris asked. “Oh yeah, we forgot those two dandelions.” Paul said. Vendetta pushed Chris over two reveal two squished dandelions. “Okay, that was smart.” Chris said getting up. Agatha picked the last two dandelions. “Now we win!” Eli said. “I guess so. Now we have to wait for the other team.” Chris said. --- Three hours later, the Grizzlies finally ended up at Chris. “We lost?” Wednesday asked. “Ugh, you’re all losers!” Jenna yelled. “What?” Hope asked. “Well, some of you.” Jenna replied. “Tonight you guys are voting again.” Chris said and let them talk. “I think Jenna should go!” Libby yelled. “I think Libby.” Jenna said. “I think Garret.” Danny said. “I think Danny, even though I’m afraid.” Garret responded. --- “Okay. You guys know the drill from yesterday. It’s time to vote. Magenta, you’re up.” Chris said. … Magenta’s Vote: Jenna, you’re mean. … Hope’s Vote: Libby, Jenna wants you gone. … Garret’s Vote: Danny, you want me gone. … Nathan’s Vote: Jenna, I find you mean. … “Okay. Acorns go to…. Nathan Hope Wednesday Magenta Isaac Danny Quincy And…Jenna.” Chris said. “Bye,” Jenna said catching her acorn. “Libby. Garret, this is the last acorn. And it goes to……” Chris began. 　 　 　 　 　 　 　 　 　 　 　 　 　 　 　 “Garret. Libby, it’s time to go.” Chris said throwing Garret his marshmallow. “AAAHH!” Garret screamed when the marshmallow hit him in the head. “Bye Magenta.” Libby said and started walking down into to forest. “So…there’s another elimination. I’ll see you guys tomorrow.” Chris said and let them go. --- Libby boarded the plane. “Well, I guess Jenna got her way. Oh well. I hope she gets off next time.” Libby said as the episode ended. Chapter Three - Sink Or Swim “Last time on Total Drama: The Wild, our campers had an all-out scavenger hunt for their challenge. Some items were easy to find, while others were crazy. When the hunt was over, they had to find me. The Killer Raccoons made a victory and the Screaming Grizzlies were left to vote someone out. Jenna got her way and got Libby out. Who will go today? Stay tuned on our most dramatic episode ever!” Chris McLean said. (theme song) In confessional Kiara said: Our team rocks. We’ve won two challenges in a row. In confessional Danny said: Our team better win today, or I’m voting off Jenna. --- “Um, I don’t know if I want breakfast.” Paul said to Chef. “What? My bacon don’t look human to you?” Chef yelled at him. “Well,” Paul started before he was pushed by Chef. “I on the other hand, like your food. More bacon!” Thomas said, greedily. Chef shrugged and threw about thirty pieces of bacon on his plate. --- The scene switched to the Killer Raccoons table. “What are you eating, yogurt?” Oran asked Florence. “I don’t know. But I’m starving. And I heard that bugs have protein or something like that in them.” Florence said. “Oh boy,” she added and ran off, to puke. Sam, Eli, and Vendetta pushed their trays away from them. Agatha looked at hers, and tossed it behind her. “So, are we gonna win this challenge or what?” Kiara asked. “Well, what is the challenge?” Sam asked. “I don’t know. But we’re gonna win. I know it!” Kiara said. --- The scene switched to the Screaming Grizzlies table. “I can’t believe you slobs are eating that crap!” Jenna yelled at her team. Hope, you was playing her DS, didn’t notice what she was eating until Jenna yelled at her. “Is that a bug? Maybe it’s a Caterpie! Or a Wurmple!” Hope said excitedly. “Ugh, you guys are gross.” Jenna replied. Magenta, had just been quietly eating in the background of all of this. “Well, it’s definitely not caviar, but it is food. You’re not going to die if you eat it.” Nathan said taking another spoonful of the “yogurt”. “I’ll take my chances.” Jenna snapped at him. In confessional Nathan said: I find Jenna kinda mean. Next time we lose, I think I should vote her out. “Does anyone know what our challenge is going to be today?” Isaac asked trying to change the subject. “Whatever it is, we’ll probably lose because of bad luck.” Quincy said, not trying to refer to anyone. “I’m afraid of bad luck.” Garret mumbled. “Then maybe we should just vote you out!” Jenna snapped at Quincy. “Okay, we also might be losing because you’re trying to control everyone like Buddy did!” Danny yelled at Jenna. “Campers! It’s time for your third challenge!” Chris said interrupting everyone. Everyone turned around to listen. “Your challenge will be…to tread water for as long as you can. You can quit whenever you want to. The last one standing wins invincibility for their team.” Chris said. “This should be easy. And with our two leading players.” Kiara said. “Remember, Zoey and Chloe share their own brain, though.” Eli reminded her. “Yay!” Zoey and Chloe said simultaneously. “So, let’s get ready for your challenge, then.” Chris said and brought the campers to the beach. --- “Okay. It’s time to tread water!” Chris yelled. “Oh joy,” Jenna mumbled. “Treading water is easy. I did life guard training and we had to-” Isaac began. “No one cares.” the whole Grizzly team yelled. The campers got into the water. “Are there sharks in here?” Agatha asked. “I’m afraid of sharks. I quit right now!” Garret yelled and sat up on the beach. “Maybe, now TREAD!” Chris announced. “Treading is hard. Let’s quit!” Chloe said to Zoey. “Okay!” Zoey said and without even being in the water for two seconds, the girls ran off. “Guys!” Sam yelled. “I’LL GET YOU!” Vendetta screamed at them. “Chillax guys. Now, the teams are even. We still have a shot. Plus, we all knew they’d be the first out.” Eli told his team. “Yeah,” the group mumbled. “Why is the water warm?” Oran asked, next to Thomas. “What? It’s chlorinated.” Thomas said. “No it’s not!” Paul yelled. “Ew, that’s so gross.” Oran said and swam back to shore. “Yay! More people!” Chloe said sitting on a bug. The bug in confessional chirped: Chirp, chirp, chirp. “You guys have been treading water for two minutes now. Anyone wanna quit?” Chris asked the guys. “I do!” Garret said. “Oh no you-” Jenna started but Garret had already been swimming to shore. “Yeah, you go you jack-” Danny started before he was interrupted. “Any more?” Chris asked. “Hey! Who’s that laying there?” Nathan asked pointing to the other team. “Agatha!” Florence yelled. “Is she breathing?” Wednesday asked. “I got her.” Eli said bringing her back to shore. “And Eli and Agatha are both out for there team.” Chris said as Chef brought Agatha to the infirmary. “What? Wait, do’h!” Eli said, sitting with his team. In confessional Jenna said: Eli quit for his own team member. And I totally respect that, but it’s another person closer for my team to win. “It’s been ten minutes. Any more people?” Chris asked staring at the teams. The Screaming Grizzlies Remaining Players: Nathan, Jenna, Danny, Wednesday, and Magenta The Killer Raccoons Remaining Players: Sam, Thomas, Paul, Florence, Kiara, and Vendetta “Nope. This is easy for me.” Florence said, being the swimmer that she is. “Man, I can’t feel my legs anymore, I’m out.” Kiara said swimming over to the shore. “Me too, sorry guys.” Sam said, and got to shore. He sat by Kiara. In confessional Florence said: Am I the only one who can’t see a little romance between Sam and Kiara? In confessional Magenta said: After ten minutes of treading water, I felt like I accomplished something huge. My legs couldn’t feel anything. “I’m out.” Magenta said. “Okay. We have these remaining players. Who will win for their team?” Chris asked. “Come on team! We can do this!” Florence said treading water, easily. “This is certainly good for my abs.” Paul said trying to sound positive. “I could do this all day.” Vendetta said. “Um…I can’t.” Thomas said and crazily swam back to shore. “I’m sinking! I can’t tread anymore!” Nathan said and he started sinking. “Well. Six players left. Who will win for their team?” Chris asked. In confessional Garret said: If Danny lost this for us, I’m voting for him. Heck, I’m voting him off anyway. In confessional Paul said: This counts as my twenty hours of exercise for the day. I’m still hot. In confessional Hope laughed while catching a Pokemon: Yes! Miltank is mine! I wonder if it’s female, or else that would be awkward. With the little nip- In confessional Kiara said: I can’t believe those people can go twenty minutes while treading! “Agatha’s been brought back to life.” Chef said throwing Agatha on the beach. “Wait, was I possessed for a moment? Huh?” Agatha asked all confused. “No, you just drowned.” Chloe said to her. Agatha fainted then. “Come on Florence!” the Raccoon team cheered on the beach. “Come on Danny!” the Grizzly team cheered. In confessional Jenna said: I wasn’t about to let our team lose again. Jenna dove into the water when no one was looking and swam up to Florence and tugged on her leg. “Something tugged my leg.” Florence blurted out. “Keep treading.” Eli said to her. Jenna pulled Florence’s legs down and Florence flipped out. “I’m getting out of here!” Florence yelled and swam super fast to the beach. “Okay. The Screaming Grizzlies win the challenge!” Chris yelled. The Grizzlies cheered. Jenna swam back to the beach when no one was looking. “Tonight, the Killer Raccoons will be voting one member out. Think about it. You’ll be voting later.” Chris said and left. Eli walked up to Sam, Thomas, Paul, Kiara, and Florence. “Do you guys want an alliance?” Eli asked. “I’m in!” Thomas said quickly. “Um, I guess.” Sam and Kiara said coincidentally. “I’ll vote with ya.” Florence told him. “Paul?” Eli asked. “I don’t know. Usually, I fly solo. But I guess I’ll vote to get farther.” Paul said. “So, you did you want gone?” Kiara asked. “I was thinking Chloe or Zoey. Both were out early. Zoey is more useful in challenges though because she’s stronger. I was thinking Chloe.” Eli said. “I’m fine with that.” Sam said. “Me too.” Florence added. “So, it’s Chloe tonight.” Paul said and the members shook on it. ---- Vendetta walked up to Oran and Agatha. “How would you two like an alliance with me?” Vendetta asked. “No thanks, I don’t ally with anyone unless I’m the leader.” Oran said and walked away. “I’ll ally with you.” Agatha said to Vendetta. “Perfect, tonight, let’s vote for Zoey. Chloe could help us if a bear attacked us because she’d be the bait.” Vendetta said. Agatha snickered. “Okay,” Agatha replied. --- “Welcome to the elimination ceremony. The person who does not receive an acorn must walk down in the forest, maybe lost forever. And leave. And can never return.” Chris said menacingly. “So, do we vote now?” Sam asked. “Yes, you can go first.” Chris told him. … Sam’s vote: I’m voting for Chloe because it’s part of the plan. … Zoey’s vote: Well, a seahorse bit me once and Florence is like a seahorse so I’m basing my vote on that. … Vendetta’s vote: Zoey … “The votes have been tallied. Acorns go to…..” Chris began. Thomas Sam Eli Kiara Agatha Vendetta Oran Paul And Florence.” Chris ended. Zoey and Chloe gasped. “Zoey and Chloe. This is the final acorn and it goes to…..” Chris began. 　 　 　 　 　 　 　 　 　 　 　 　 　 　 　 　 　 　 　 　 　 　 　 　 　 　 　 　 　 　 “Zoey. Chloe, you’ve been eliminated.” Chris said tossing Zoey the final acorn. “What? Why Chloe?” Zoey asked hugging Chloe. “Yes, Why me? Vote off Zoey!” Chloe said, being dragged away by Chris. “I’ll miss you!” Zoey yelled. “I’ll miss you more!” Chloe yelled back. “And so, Chloe’s gone. Who will go next? Stay tuned!” Chris said. --- “EEE! A helicopter. I’ll miss you Zoey!” Chloe said stepping onto the helicopter as the episode ended. Chapter Four - Bird Buddies Elimination Table